thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Charmed Ones (TUAU)
The Charmed Ones are a prophesied sisterhood of three witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth and are dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. History The history of the Charmed Ones goes all the way back to their earliest known ancestor, the Grecian sorceress Circe. She was the most powerful witch of her time, as well as one of the most powerful evil witches in history. Circe eventually vanished without a trace, but not before she birthed a daughter who would go on to continue her family line. The Birth of Melinda Warren On October 31, 1670 Melinda Warren, the direct descendant of Circe, was born in the Americas in the state of Virginia. Prior to her birth, her mother Charlotte Warren was captured by an evil witch named Ruth Cobb who killed Melinda's father Lawrence Cutler and wanted to raise Melinda to be evil. When Charlotte went into labor, the Charmed One's were summoned back in time to by a local coven of white witches who wished to save the coveted magical child. The Charmed Ones, with the help of Eva and her coven, rescued Charlotte and helped safely deliver Melinda. The Charmed Ones returned to their time period, but not before they discovered they helped the founder of their magical family line. The Prophecy of the Charmed Ones Melinda Warren was raised by the coven who helped rescue her. Her mother passed away when she was five, and she dedicated herself to the study of witchcraft. Melinda earned a reputation as a powerful witch who killed many evil supernatural beings and protected the innocent. At some unknown point, Melinda had a daughter whom she named Prudence, and also created the Warren Book of Shadows, who would eventually become the most powerful and coveted tome of witchcraft in the world. Melinda and her daughter relocated to Salem Massachusetts at some point, and while there Melinda was courted by an evil warlock named Matthew Tate. On September 21st 1692, Melinda was outed as a witch to the inhabitants of Salem Massachusetts by the warlock, Matthew Tate. Shortly before she was tried for witchcraft and burnt at the stake, Melinda imprisoned Matthew in a locket. As she was burned at the stake, Melinda reiterated the prophecy of the Charmed Ones and died knowing that her own teen-aged daughter had made safe passage out of Salem. The Arrival of the Sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe were born in between the years of 1993 and 1999 to Patrica Halliwell and Nicholas Scratch. When Patty became pregnant with her third daughter, an unborn Phoebe sent Patty a psychic vision that revealed Nicholas' corrupted background and how he initially pursued Patty with the hopes of stealing her family tome of magic. Frightened by his intentions of world domination, Patty and her mother, Penny, used magic to banish him to another dimension. So they could live some semblance of a normal life, Patty cast a spell to bind their powers for protection and erased their memories of being witches. Within the year, Patty was killed by a water demon and the Charmed One's grandmother reared them in her place. Magical Reawakening In early 2018, Phoebe moved away from home shortly after their grandmother's passing. Six months later, she moved back in with Piper and Prue. That night, their family spirit board directed her up to the attic. By going upstairs, Phoebe finds her family's Book of Shadows and cast the spell on the first page, which fully unbound their powers, allowing them to become the Charmed Ones. The sisters encountered countless manifestations of evil as they explored their origins. By vanquishing these dark forces, others came to realize the Charmed Ones had appeared, and slowly they developed a reputation of untold power and fabulous destiny. As their bond as sisters strengthened, so did the Power of Three. Eventually, the sisters not only developed magical strength, but also willpower and an unusually strong bond with one another, enabling them to stand united despite their very notable differences. Powers and Abilities *'Sorcery:' As inborn witches, the Charmed Ones have a natural affinity for the mystic arts. Unlike most humans, who can only perform magic after extensive training, the Charmed Ones were born with innate magical potential that enabled them to cast powerful spells, such as transforming another person into a dog, while unaware they were doing so. Even without training, they could trigger the inherent magic in a Book of the Damned page without endangering their own souls as most other users would. After brief self-tutelage, the Charmed Ones could project mystic energy from their hands, perform minor chemical alterations, and act as a channel and magnifier for the mystic energy of others. **'Immortality:' The Charmed Ones have used mystical means to render themselves immortal. They do not age, but they can be killed by external means. *'Power of Three:' The Charmed Ones possess a unique magical connection with one another, rooted in their bond as sisters and as a family. As a collective, their powers were tied to each other and they were at their most powerful when working as one force. However, as a collective they suffered from the drawback that one death weakened the collective as a whole. They normally pool their collective powers together by linking hands and chanting spells together, although the latter is not always necessary as long as all three sisters are together for the spells to work. **'Collective Shield:' The Charmed Ones can collectively erect mystical energy shields or screens with a high degree of imperviousness to both physical and magical damage. During a confrontation with the Source of All Evil, the Halliwell sisters pooled their power to create a protective circle around themselves to ward off his power. *'Magical Senses:' As a result of their innate senses and training as witches, the Charmed Ones can perceive certain supernatural beings that are normally invisible to the naked human eye (i.e. faeries and ghosts). Their mystic vision enables them to see through magical illusions and disguises, as well as perceive magical energy near them. *'Telepathic Link:' The Charmed Ones share a psychic link with each other. Unique Powers Aside from their ability to cast spells, each Charmed One possesses additional superhuman powers that may be magical in nature. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers") and are given by seniority; Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis and Precognition, respectively. Prue_Telekinesis_01.png Piper_Comic01.png Phoebe_Precognition.jpg Weaknesses * Distraction: Denying a magician from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, magicians are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: Due to the fact that their supernatural powers are linked to their emotions, when one of the sisters becomes emotionally distressed, her powers will be affected. If all three sisters are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the sisters' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a magician to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. Being descendants of the Homo magi, the Lobelia flower can temporarily neutralize the sister's magic and be used to weaken them as one would weaken a vampire with nightshade. * Iron: As with all human sorcerers, the Charmed Ones' magical powers are blocked, or at the very least dampened, when they are bound by iron. Piper was severely weakened when chained by the iron cuffs in Hell's Dungeon. Abby was also able to restrain Prue using iron chains, though she was eventually able to escape the chains. * Magic: The Charmed Ones are still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Prism of Souls, Amulet of the Archangels, and Dark Objects. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, the Charmed Ones are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, they can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. Being Homo magi, the Charmed Ones cannot be drowned. * Overexertion: Overuse of their magical powers can deplete them to the point that further use of them starts to put a considerable strain on their physical well-being, and this leaves them mystically debilitated for an extended period of time. As with other magical users, the only way to restore their waning powers is an extended period of rest. Tools and Weapons The Charmed Ones use a variety of tools to enhance their magical potency. *'Amulets' *'Athames' *'Candles' *'Cauldrons' *'Herbs' *'Melinda's Grimoire: '''Melinda Warren was a powerful witch in 1692. After she was burned at the stake, her grimoire was taken by her only daughter, and it was passed down from generation to generation and the Charmed Ones use their ancestor's grimoire to learn witchcraft. *'Stones''' *'Talismans' Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)